Prior to this invention, it was heretofore known to provide analgesic compositions having improved analgesic properties by combining .alpha.-d-propoxyphene with namoxyrate, indomethacin, or chlordiazepoxide or diazepam; for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,797, 3,800,041 and 3,845,192, respectively.